Midnight Love
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: AU. La eternidad es una tortura para aquellos que están sólos el amor apenas una inalcanzable ilusión.Un terror a sus corazones dolidos y aislados.¿Dejarás de lado la naturaleza para soltarte a brazos del amor? MiZo ShaLu AceSa NamVi FranRob UssKa
1. Prólogo

Midnight Love

Prólogo

El resplandor de la luna llena causaba estragos en la mente de aquellos que la apreciaban a vísperas de noche de brujas.

Era de saberse que todas las criaturas místicas y nocturnas se dedicaban a observarla con detenimiento, incluso algunos más se mostraban tan alegres que la alababan por su impresionante belleza. Y es que nadie podía quedar fuera de su embrujo…Tan sólo aquellos monstruos que no veían la necesidad de ocultarse, los mismos que gustaban de ver muerte y destrucción, tanto como la tranquilidad y paz eran la excepción.

Largó un suspiro ante sus propias reflexiones, dándose media vuelta y tomando asiento en el amplio y lujoso sillón cercano a la chimenea, cruzándose de piernas y extendiendo la mano para tomar entre ella el libro que releía por enésima vez, uno de sus favoritos desde que estaba vivo. Y eso, siéndoles sincero, fue hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Su porte era elegante y esterilizado, fuerte y respetable; de cabellos cortos y oscuros, tal como el bigote y la curiosa barba que decoraban su viril rostro. Más había algo temible e intimidante en tan perfecta criatura: los ojos dorados de los que era dueño, penetrantes y exigentes…que lograban hipnotizar a quien lo viera directamente; siendo éstos los instrumentos que usaba para atrapar a sus presas, o más bien, como los seducía para que quedasen rendidas a sus pies.

-¿Por qué no varías un poco, Mihawk?-una voz alegre y animosa rompió el silencio que se había formado en la sala, haciendo al vampiro maldecir su suerte. ¿Qué había hecho él para no poder conservar una tranquila noche de lectura?-Haz leído ese libro desde antes que viviéramos juntos.

Torció los labios en una mueca de cansancio y se volvió a su diestra, encontrándose con un hombre alto, de piel morena y ojos azabache tan profundos como el ancho mar. Cabellera carmín como el fuego y pecho marcado, de gran atractivo. Pero había un defecto que llamaba la atención, las tres cicatrices que cruzaban su globo ocular izquierdo, causa de una pelea sostenida contra un lucano, misma que le ayudó a curar cuando le conoció, hacía más de unos seis o siete siglos.

-Shanks…-suspiró, dejando reposar el libro cerrado sobre su regazo-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas en mi lectura?

-Oh… ¡Vamos¿Es qué no te aburre leer y practicar todos los días, Juraquile?

-Que me llames Mihawk…

-¿Y por qué no te gusta que te diga Juraquile¿Eh…Juraquile?

Caminó hasta quedar a espaldas del pelinegro, abrazándolo por el cuello e inclinando el rostro para asomar su lengua, repasando las líneas marcadas por los músculos de los hombros.

Impasible, cual era su costumbre, se dejó hacer por la boca de su antiguo amigo. No había día que Shanks evitase jugarretas como esa para variar las actividades diarias; y siempre podían tomar una de las dos sendas: salir a cazar o compartir una noche pasional entre ambos.

-Simplemente me desagrada-murmuró en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos para recargar sus brazos en los apoyos del sillón.

-Pero si cuando estamos juntos en la cama no te molesta que me exprese de ti con ese nombre.

-Estado de inconsciencia.

-¿Ó estás demasiado excitado para darte cuenta?

-Cualquiera de las dos.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa de cómplices, juntando el pelirrojo su frente con la ajena para posteriormente escucharse risas pequeñas y discretas que eran custodiadas por las paredes del castillo.

-Hoy hay una luna preciosa…-Mihawk habló, haciendo gala de la voz ronca y varonil de la que era dueño-saldré a cazar o entraré en frenesí apenas despierte mañana. ¿Vienes o tienes planes?

-Hm…Planes, precisamente…-mirando a su costado para presenciar la luz nocturna que penetraba por la ventana-porque es una noche espléndida. Casualmente tengo una cita con cierto licántropo infantil y de belleza incomparable-extendiendo una sonrisa sobre sus labios, palpándose la cabeza, desprovista de alguna protección que no fuese su cabellera roja.

-¿Te refieres al niño?-alzando una ceja incrédulo, no tanto porque fuese un licántropo ni un chico sino…-¿Es que la luna llena no desata sus instintos asesinos?

-No sólo esos…-paseando morbosamente su lengua por los labios pálidos para humedecerlos, haciendo memoria de las veces en que lo había visitado a plena transformación-es bastante salvaje, podríamos sostener una batalla campal de no ser porque, inclusive a vísperas del cambio que sufre su cuerpo en luna llena, es sólo un cachorrito entre mis brazos.

-Me sorprende que no te haya atacado-alzando una ceja, incrédulo-pero bueno… ¿Dónde se verán ahora?-devolviendo el libro a su sitio en vista de que no podía volver a concentrarse en su lectura-Sabes que si alguien de su clan se entera que tiene de amante a su enemigo natural, amerita la muerte.

-Luffy no tiene clan-aclaró enderezándose, dándole pauta a Mihawk de que hiciera lo mismo-vive con una panda de criaturas de distintas naturalezas; tan sólo su mejor amigo comparte el mismo destino.

-Eso es extraño-poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo sus pasos a la pared, para retirar de ella la enorme espada negra que colocaría en su espalda-¿qué clase de amante tienes?

-Uno muy interesante-riendo animadamente, sin dejar que la sonrisa nacida del recuerdo de su cachorrito se borrara-además de tierno, inocente, ingenuo, apasionado, decidido y con estómago de ballena.

Ahora si no sabía que pensar del pelirrojo. Si antes pensaba que Shanks era extraño y algo raro en su selección de parejas, ahora reafirmaba sus sospechas. No sabía ni quería enterarse de quien era ese tal Monkey D. Luffy.

Shanks le había contado desde hacía casi 100 años que se estaba viendo con un niño menor que él, además de ser un licántropo. Lo describía de cabellera sedosa y oscura, ojos negros, hermosos y tiernamente seductores; sonrisa amplia y juguetona, de rostro infantil y dulce. Con una manera de pensar extrañamente noble, protegiendo a sus nakamas sin importarle que fuesen diferentes a él, como un verdadero líder de manada.

Del resto, sólo mencionaba que era otro licántropo, tres vampiros, un esqueleto, un hombre reno, un hechicero y una mujer felina, jamás le había dicho sus nombres; aunque tampoco le importaban.

-Entonces nos vemos hasta mañana-

-¿No me vas a extrañar, Mihawk?-caminando a su costado juntando ambas manos en su nuca-

-Al contrario, agradeceré a ese niño por entretenerte-sonrió para volverse a su amigo, aumentando su gesto triunfalmente cuando descubrió que aquello tenía inconforme a Shanks-vale, puedes traerlo aquí, pero no quiero escuchar sus gritos hasta mi cuarto. Enciérrense en el tuyo.

Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron, deteniéndose mientras el pelinegro continuaba su caminata hasta la salida, celebrando silenciosamente su victoria.

-¿Jura, sabías que te amo?-alcanzándolo e intentando revolverle los cabellos, pero cedió cuando casi fue asesinado por los ojos de halcón. Si las miraras mataran, esa habría sido su última…

-No, pero siempre me lo dices cuando te hago un favor-se levantó de hombros y detuvo frente al perchero, tomando la gabardina negra que colocó sobre su blusa blanca y un sombrero negro de pluma para cubrirse los cabellos. Vete a cambiar antes de que cambie mi opinión.

-¡A sus órdenes, señor!-alegre y obediente, Shanks abandonó la estancia como alma raptada por el demonio, dispuesto a arreglarse para la celebración del siglo juntos que compartiría con su adorado Luffy.

Se mantuvo estático por varios minutos, sintiendo una amarga felicidad por su amigo…él tenía a alguien con quien compartir su eternidad, eso lo apartaba paulatinamente de su lado y él volvería a sumirse en la oscura soledad. Era la desventaja de la vida eterna, tal y como ser un parásito que se alimenta de otros para sobrevivir.

-Nada es perfecto-se dijo a sí mismo para bajar la parte delantera del sombrero y llevar una mano al picaporte. Lo giró y abrió las puertas para avanzar al exterior.

Nuevamente sería una hermosa noche hundido en la soledad de su raza.

A las afueras de la aldea Mitsuoko se hallaban los habitantes de la pequeña pero acogedora casa soportando el revuelo que su líder armaba ante la alegría del momento.

Luffy no dejaba de correr, gritar, celebrar y comer al saber lo que ocurriría dicha noche. Hoy, una noche antes de la fiesta de las brujas, vería a su amado pelirrojo para celebrar cien años de haberse conocido y estar juntos; aún no eran pareja oficialmente por mas increíble que sonara, pero estaba seguro de que Shanks no tardaría en proponérselo.

-¡¡YUJU!!-exclamó ilusionado mientras se abrazaba al sombrero de paja que el vástago le obsequió cuando cumplieron una década-¡Shanks…¡Hoy veré a Shanks!

-Luffy¿no te preocupa que sea luna llena?-una hermosa mujer llamó la atención del cachorro de lobo, quien detuvo su jaleo para volverse a verla.

Nami, una atractiva y sensual mujer-gato, a mitad de su transformación. De cabellera rojiza y sedosa, ojos marrones que se dilataban al momento de correr la adrenalina por su cuerpo; piel de porcelana y curvas exuberantes; asomándose por un par de accesorios entre sus cabellos y por encima de sus glúteos.

-Tiene razón, Luffy-reprendió una voz sensualmente varonil proveniente de Sanji, el cocinero y uno de los vampiros del grupo, mientras servía otro plato repleto de comida especialmente para el líder del 'clan'. -estás en medio de tu transformación-señaló la felpuda cola negra y las bellas orejas que salían del cabello oscuro-a media noche serás un lobo completo

De cabellera rubia y ojos rojos, como la sangre de la que se alimentaba; piel pálida y tersa; con su porte elegante y esterilizado, de músculos marcados a discreción; luciendo una curiosa ceja en espiral que llamaba la atención de quienes la vieran.

-Mo… ¡Pero Shanks dice que le gusta verme así!-respondió con un puchero, dando pataletas insistentemente antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Qué clase de novio tienes?-cuestionó el hechicero del grupo, extrañado de que a un vampiro le gustase estar con su enemigo natural con su transformación más peligrosa a flote. Ussop, de cabellera rizada y oscura, piel morena y ojos negros como la misma noche en la que vivía; tenía el cuerpo delgado pero los músculos no pasaban desapercibidos en su cuerpo, sólo ante la túnica larga y holgada que solía vestir.

-Déjalo-Animó Franky, otro de los vampiros, cuyos cabellos azulados se alzaban graciosamente en un peinado funky. De ojos oscuros ocultos bajo un par de espejuelos negros, piel trigueña y músculos marcados, con una extraña manía de no utilizar pantalones.

Movió su mano para restarle importancia al asunto, manteniendo sentada sobre sus piernas a quien era su compañera: una preciosa dama de cabellera oscura, cuerpo esterilizado y fino, piel morena pese a su estado de no-vida, ojos azules, que miraban dulce pero penetrantemente a sus presas. De sonrisa envidiable y amabilidad nata; misma que acarició la mano de su 'esposo' con una de las propias, entretenida ante las múltiples muecas del lucano menor.

-Ustedes dos están muy calmados, Franky, Robin…-susurró nuevamente el hechicero mientras que trataba de ignorarlos, volviendo su vista hacia abajo para encontrar a un pequeño renito de nariz azul y sombrero rosa parpadeando constantemente con el pelinegro en la mira-Chopper¿tu también crees que la pareja de Luffy es algo rara?

-Pues…si, algo-colocó una de sus pezuñitas cerca de su rostro, alzando los ojitos al esqueleto con afro que estaba del lado opuesto al hechicero-¿Tu que piensas, Brook?

-Yo no se nada-negando varias veces mientras su líder se atragantaba felizmente con la comida, ignorándolos olímpicamente-pero supongo que si están contentos con ello, dejémosles en paz.

Ussop suspiró resignado al ver que no tenía a quien mas pedirle su opinión, pues su última opción tenía tiempo los había abandonado para adentrarse en el bosque.

-Luffy-san-la morena llamó al cachorrito, quien se palmeaba satisfecho la pansita tras ingerir descomunales kilos de carne-¿No es acaso su cita en 15 minutos?

-Ah…¡¡¡AHHHHHH¡¡¡VOY TARDE VOY TARDE VOY TARDE!!!-exclamó corriendo energéticamente de un lado a otro antes de chocar contra la puerta y abrirla en su intento desesperado por evacuar-¡¡¡GRACIAS ROBIN!!!-aulló a distancia agitando su mano, esperando que Shanks no lo regañase por llegar tarde a su noche especial.

Todos los demás observaron curiosos, sonrientes o divertidos la puerta por donde el lucano había salido literalmente disparado en busca de su pareja. Era lo mismo desde cien años atrás, no había cosa que hiciera al pelinegro más feliz que saber que vería al pelirrojo. Aún les parecía extraño y algo irreal, pero conociendo la 'familia' que habían formado junto a su líder a través de los años…ya no había nada imposible.

-Por cierto-el rubio levantó los platos, dispuesto a preparar los alimentos del resto-¿Dónde se metió el estúpido marimo?

-Creo que Zoro fue a prepararse para la luna llena, como de costumbre-Franky lo miró desinteresado, acariciándole el vientre a Robin con una sonrisa pícara, besando su cuello y rasgándolo ligeramente con la punta de sus colmillos, permitiendo a la sangre correr libremente ante la disposición de la dulce morena; misma que le correspondió el gesto con uno mas calmado, dejándose apoyar en el regazo del vástago.

-¿Pero es necesario que se aleje tanto? Digo, estar con un lucano transformado es peligroso pero no…

-Zoro no es igual que Luffy-Nami estiró su cuerpo, encaminándose a las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa-Luffy no se controla, pero es fácil de controlar; Zoro en cambio mata a quien esté en su campo de visión, no trata siquiera de reflexionar de quien se trata.

-Mañana ya saldremos a buscarlo, Ussop-animó Brook alentadoramente, pues siendo un esqueleto era complicado saber los momentos en que sonreía-posiblemente termine tirado como de costumbre, en alguna parte del bosque.

Asintió sin más, largando un suspiro y sentándose en la mesa alejando toda preocupación por el momento. Zoro era un licántropo de edad mayor a Luffy, instintos espléndidos, menos el de orientación. Podría cuidarse solo… ¿ne?

Sacó un pañuelo de entre sus elegantes ropas, dirigiéndolo a sus labios y limpiando con elegancia las manchas de sangre que habían sobrado sobre sus labios ante la previa comida.

No cabía duda que la sangre de damiselas era mucho más exquisita que la de las personas corrompidas por el dinero y el placer carnal. Amaba a los jóvenes vírgenes, el sabor de su pureza nublaba sus sentidos hasta puntos que él mismo prefería no nombrar.

Lo mejor era regresar lo más pronto posible al castillo, no tenía ánimos para presenciar una pareja devorándose literalmente a besos en el recibidor, pues conociendo la impaciencia de su amigo pelirrojo no esperaría a llegar al cuarto, o siquiera la sala, para degustar el sabor del licántropo.

-Me hubiera negado a su pedido…-se dijo a sí mismo antes de detener su andar y observar la maleza analíticamente.

Sentía una presencia peligrosa y mortífera acercándose a velocidades inhumanas, lo que daba a conocer que la presa próxima compartía sus monstruosos poderes. Que fueran de la misma raza, era dudosa la respuesta, pero no pretendía bajar la guardia y dar pauta a un ataque directo.

A la distancia, un cuerpo moreno se estrellaba contra ramas y arbustos al haber presenciado el aroma de un vampiro muy cerca de su posición. Sus garras se asomaban, deseosas de que la sangre corriese por ellas; la cabellera verdosa se confundía con todo lo que había a su paso, más era delatado por el tintineo de los pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda, dándole poca importancia ante los momentos, donde su prioridad era descuartizar a la presa.

Salió precipitadamente, atacando al vampiro con ánimos de destazarlo con sus manos, pero fue detenido sin mucho esfuerzo por su contrincante, quien le neutralizó apretándole de las muñecas, siendo acorralado por un árbol…e hipnotizado ante la mirada dorada del vástago…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Natural Contradictions

CAPÍTULO 1 Natural Contradictions

Los matices del cielo oscilaban entre colores morado, lila y azul índigo mientras que era bellamente iluminado por los rayos lunares que soltaba la reina de la noche y madre de las criaturas nocturnas, intentando protegerlos a todos, sin conocimientos de que algunos sufrían por estar pasando aquella fase.

Estaba casi en su pleno apogeo, y aquello preocupaba indudablemente a un jovencito de cabellera azabache y ojos ónix, parado donde acostumbraban comenzar sus paseos, cerca de un gran roble, imponente y amplio, jugueteando con el sombrero entre sus manos una y otra vez, sin lograr mantenerse quieto en ningún sitio o momento. Le parecía frustrante… ¿Por qué no había llegado ya?

¿No podía habérsele olvidado fecha mas importante, o si…? Donde ambos comenzaron a ser mucho más que enemigos, superando la barrera de la amistad y atascados antes del término pareja. Tanteó su cabeza, aún con ciertos rayitos de esperanza iluminando su noche; la luna llena estaba pronta a completarse, era cuestión de minutos para que perdiese el control de su mente y cuerpo y se otorgara a la violencia y placer animal de su fase completada.

-Shanks…-imploró el muchacho, entrecerrando sus orbes, con los hilos negros creciendo un poco cada vez más, los colmillos aumentaban su tamaño de una manera inhumanamente posible y sus uñas se convirtieron en enormes y peligrosas garras antes de que pudiera concebirlo.

Devolvió el sombrero de paja a su cabellera y sostuvo el presente que había llevado para el pelirrojo entre sus brazos, estrujándole contra su cuerpo, metiendo su 'cola entre las patas' y cayendo arrodillado sobre las hojas descoloridas que crujieron ante el contacto. Le necesitaba, le urgía ver su rostro, sentir sus amplias manos, sus labios fríos contra los propios hirvientes; y su voz convaleciente estamparse contra sus peludas y sensibles orejas, animándole, asegurando que no era necesario estar en su periodo humano para permanecer a su lado; antes de que sus pocos minutos de conciencia llegaran a su fin.

Jadeó nuevamente, con su pecho inflamándose y soltando aire caliente una vez tras otra, cada vez mas acelerado, temblando mientras restringía sus poderes y controlaba sus instintos; algo de lo que eran incapaces los de su raza, especialmente en con tales condiciones. Pero…debía aguardar, unos minutos más y Shanks llegaría. Lo presentía…

Y no estaba muy lejos de tener la razón, aunque Luffy estaba siendo engañado por los trucos de su amado; pues desde hacía ya un buen rato, ese par de ojos carmesí le analizaban y cuidaban meticulosamente, mientras que disfrutaba ver al pequeño retorciéndose y peleando contra su propio instinto sólo para verle.

Era…'ínfimamente' cruel según él, pero si quieres que el deseo de la persona a la cual deseas ver crezca a puntos exuberantes, la mejor forma es hacer que se torne ansioso; sonrió conmovido y perverso por lo que el menor hacía…Fuese o no un lucano, Luffy era el ser más bello, en todos los sentidos, para él, y no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él.

Las piernas del chico del sombrero de paja le fallaron, precipitándose al suelo, con los espasmos de su transformación aumentando a niveles exuberantes, pero antes de que su cuerpo se estampara cruelmente en la tierra, unos brazos fuertes y posesivos le rodearon, avivando la llama de esperanza en su pecho.

-Sh…Shanks…-la voz del pequeño lobo rebozaba de alegría, que demostraba a pesar de los efectos de la transformación; sus fuertes brazos estrujaron el cuello del vampiro, observándole con anhelo, amor y detenimiento, enroscando sus garras en las hebras carmesíes alzando su rostro con el deseo de encontrarse la boca que hacía tiempo deseaba probar, a la que entregaba todo su ser y a la que daría su sangre si fuera necesario-Viniste…

-Por supuesto, Luffy…-los dedos pétreos recorrieron las finas facciones del rostro ajeno, palpando con deseo y mimo la piel hirviente, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros para ahorrarle el esfuerzo al 'niño'. Ya había sufrido mucho para una sola noche; ahora su lobito merecía una recompensa-Jamás podría haber faltado a nuestro cienmilésimo aniversario; menos cuando planeo que ésta una noche realmente especial.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un romántico y cariñoso beso, transformándose poco a poco en algo más salvaje, peligroso pero apasionado a la vez. Los sentimientos de tan opuestas criaturas estaban a flor de piel, tal cual sus instintos naturales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por más que hacía el intento, escapar era imposible.

Las manos de aquel hombre se cernían en sus muñecas cuales grilletes forjados especialmente para él; aunque su fuerza fuese incrementándose, ese vástago se acoplaba a su poder en cuestión de nanosegundos y los planes de escape formulados en su cabeza se frustraban mucho antes de ponerlos en práctica.

Gruñó enfadado, mostrando en el acto su dentadura blanca y filosa. La nariz le picaba horrorosamente, el aroma de ese ser era demasiado dulce, empalagosa y penetrante, como el que poseían algunos en su 'manada', o grupo de amigos, si gustaban llamarle. Torció el cuello, buscando morderle de alguna u otra manera, ya que sabía que las heridas que él propiciara en esos chupasangres tardaban más en sanar que las que cualquier arma propiciaría, lo mismo que con los de su especie.

Pero Falló.

Como recompensa por su imprudencia, fue volteado abruptamente, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de aquel árbol, cerrando los ojos por el azote tan poderoso pero silencioso ejecutado a manos de su atacante, hallando a pocos centímetros unos ojos afilados, penetrantes y dorados escrutándole, analizándolo, hipnotizándolo.

Antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa, sintió los blancos colmillos perforarle el cuello, abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente e hincando sus garras en el torso del pelinegro, soltando en respuesta un jadeo sonoro… aunque no podía asegurar que fuese ante el dolor que tal acción le causaba a su cuerpo.

Sus orejas fueron cayendo conforme el tiempo transcurría; su felpuda cola se introdujo entre sus piernas, aferrándose a una de las ajenas; sus labios dejaban salir constantemente pequeños pero provocativos sonidos que incitaban al vampiro a continuar con su placentera tortura. Nunca había permitido que nadie lo tocara más de lo que él permitía, y ahora se estaba rindiendo bajo la boca prendada en su piel, empeñada en arrastrar parte de su vida y dignidad junto con la sangre que drenaba de su cuerpo. Pero era irremediable; se sentía terriblemente bien; ese sentimiento no se comparaba a las mordidas que Sanji le marcaba en su piel durante sus constantes riñas, sin importar el sitio escogido. Esas…esas eran…

-Ahhhh…-Jadeó el lobo inclinando la cabeza al lado contrario del que estaba sumergido el rostro de aquel vampiro, dándole clara autorización de seguir con sus atenciones. No valía la pena luchar en su contra, no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerlo; además, sus instintos aumentaban cada sensación que sus nervios esparcieran por su figura, y entre ellas estaba el placer de su carne…

Los ojos dorados brillaron extasiados cuando sus sensibles orejas fueron presas de aquellos sonidos tan exquisitos, a pesar de lo graves, profundos y varoniles que sonaron. Jamás pensó que alguien como él se dejara llevar por el momento, pero no parecía una mala idea, su cuerpo raras veces reaccionaba con alguna víctima suya, y ese muchacho de atractivas orejas felpudas lo estaba consiguiendo sin mucho trabajo ni intención. Ya fuese por la noche de luna llena, sus instintos fisiológicos, o por ese lobo en especial, no deseaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Se apartó de su cuello para evitar que perdiese más sangre, besando y mordisqueando su cuello al descender las manos a su firme parte trasera, sonriendo al ver que no era el único influenciado por el éxtasis, murmurando algunas palabras a los oídos del más joven antes de que este accediera pactando aquello con un beso agresivo y voraz. Aunque no esperaba menos de un lupino…o mejor dicho, de él en especial.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Creen que Luffy vuelva al amanecer?-a pesar de que él no era precisamente un ser completamente oscuro, prefería mantenerse en vela por las noches y descansar en las mañanas, como varios de sus camaradas. Apoyó el rostro entre las manos, alzando sus orbes oscuros para mirar el techo como si éste tuviese escrito en él todas las respuestas.

-¿Para qué preguntas algo que es obvio?-Franky alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, con Robin sentada a su lado, leyendo un libro mientras su compañero se atascaba de su segundo sustento: la 'Cola'-Sabes que él no llega hasta dos noches después de ver a ese pelirrojo, o más si es que está encantado.

-De seguro se quedará con él un buen tiempo-Chopper parecía contento por su líder, ya que era gracias a ese alborotado lobillo que todos ellos se encontraran y conviviesen juntos-Eso es bueno-sonriendo de lado-Es como su luna de miel, ¿no creen? Posiblemente hoy, o mañana, 'Cabellera Roja' Shanks le proponga a Luffy ser su pareja. Es lo que ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

-Eso sería realmente bueno para el capitán-animó Brook mientras reía con su común alegría, tomando entre sus dedos el violín y entonando una dadivosa melodía, animando el ambiente más de lo que ya parecía estar-¡Yohohoho! Me gustaría ver su cara cuando regrese. Jejeje, aunque yo no tengo ojos-bromeó deteniendo su música y señalando las cuencas vacías, antes de reír acompañado de Ussop y el renito, ignorando como los brazos de Robin rodeaban el cuerpo de Franky, impidiéndole abalanzarse contra el esqueleto ante sus malos chistes.

-Solo esperemos que las cosas vayan así de bien-El rubio los sacó a todos de sus actividades, observándole curiosos, considerando las demás posibilidades que tenían-Si ese vampiro tarda demasiado en dar el siguiente paso, o de plano no lo hace; a pesar de que Luffy sea invencible físicamente, será difícil de que se reponga de esto con facilidad.

Un sepulcral silencio inundó el cuarto. Era verdad…ninguno de ellos podía decir a ciencia cierta que Shanks no estaba jugando con su amigo; nada podía asegurarles que su pequeño lobezno regresaría con aquella ilusionada cara en su rostro, como siempre. Aunque lo desearan, no podían determinar si ese hombre le mentía o no al chico.

-Si en realidad lo estuviese engañando…-La voz de la elegante vampiresa los sacó de sus reflexiones, al mismo tiempo que cuando ésta cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre la mesa con sus gráciles movimientos de muñeca de por medio-nosotros nos encargaremos de él…además, se que él tiene un buen criterio de selección, pueden confiar en ello-

Su sonrisa alentó a los chicos, aunque no estaban completamente seguros de porque Robin aseguraba aquello con toda seguridad.

-¿Qué no fue él quien nos escogió y nos reunió a todos como compañeros, amigos míos?-Esto los hizo comprender, asintiendo cada uno a su ritmo-A pesar de ser uno de los de nosotros con la menor experiencia, es alguien con sentidos bastante desarrollados y un poder de elección increíble, que él mismo desconoce. Lo mejor por el momento es confiar en él. Hasta ahora, han pasado 100 años y ese hombre no le ha hecho nada; sigamos confiando y esperando que eso ocurra.

-Ju, vas a hacerme sentir celos por hablar así de él-murmuró el vampiro de cabellera extravagante, tomando la mano de su pareja por debajo de la mesa, sonriéndole de par en par, a lo que la joven correspondió.

-Yohohoho, es cierto, ¿por qué mejor no nos concentramos en la celebración de la víspera de Halloween? Eso lo pondría muy feliz

Los dos menores, tanto el hechicero como el renito asintieron animosa y juguetonamente, jalándose las cosas necesarias para comenzar con una celebración, pasando por alto al rubio que se vestía con una gabardina negra encima y con un cigarro en labios, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿Eh, Sanji? ¿No te vas a quedar a celebrar vísperas de Halloween con nosotros?

-No, voy a salir-respondió a Chopper, para volverse a ellos y sonreírles de medio lado-regresaré por la noche, así, al menos entre nosotros y ese estúpido Marimo celebraremos noche de Brujas, debemos dejarle más tiempo con su romance infantil.

-¿A dónde irá, cocinero-san?-preguntó cortésmente la pelinegra, sirviéndole un trago de vino a la copa de su 'marido'-Si es que puede informarme.

Los ojos azules de Robin encararon los carmesíes del rubio, quien se ruborizó al verse delatado por ella. Sin duda a Robin-chan nunca se le escapaba nada. Bueno…era parte de su encanto.

-¡Ahhhh…! ¡Robin-chwan…! ¡Agradezco que te preocupes por mí!-exclamó intentando a acercarse a ella lo suficiente para tomarle de las manos, pero la mano amplia de Franky y su mirada se interpusieron, empezando otra de sus típicas peleas, a causa de lo cariñoso que era el cocinero muchas veces-Pero esta vez no puedo revelar a donde voy-prefirió dejarlo por la paz aquella noche, en vista de que tenía algo de prisa-Nami-swan sigue arriba, es posible que ella desee celebrar con ustedes. ¡NAMI-SWAN! ¡ME MARCHO~!-avisó meloso y en voz alta, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, secundado de discretas risitas por parte de la vampiresa.

-Suerte…-susurró para sí misma, con Franky mirándole curioso, pero a lo que ella no contestó más que con un beso suave en sus labios, proponiéndoles a los demás regresar a la diversión de la noche; de todas maneras, aún les quedaban bastantes horas por delante.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Maldita sea…espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

La figura delgada y ágil del vampiro rubio se colaba por entre los troncos de los árboles de aquel bosque, dirigiéndose a la parte éste, donde se levantaba otro castillo…y otra manada. Sus ojos irradiaban deseo por verle. A pesar de que adorara mimar y proteger a las mujeres, independientemente de su raza, como a Nami o Robin, ese sentimiento no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a los que sostenía por alguien ajeno a su naturaleza.

Si que todos eran tontos…tal vez por ello pertenecían a la misma familia…enamorándose de quienes eran sus enemigos biológicos pero que, de alguna u otra manera, terminaban sintiéndose atraídos.

-Ace…-exhaló para sí solo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, de los cuales resaltaban sus colmillos. Tal vez…lo de ellos era una práctica de puro placer, que se permitía a case de la amistad; pero para él, significaba mucho más de lo que el hermano mayor de su líder pudiese concebir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo había guiado hacia su habitación con algo de dificultad. La pasión y el éxtasis se habían adueñado de ellos desde el exterior de la mansión, por lo que era complicado maniobrar sin intentar besar, tocar o hacer algo más con el lucano. Su aroma le molestaba de cierta forma; pero había algo que al mismo tiempo le atraía; la calentura de su cuerpo, tanto por el placer infundido como por su propia temperatura natural, que le contagiaba hasta hacer que él perdiera su frialdad natural; sus orejas y cola que, aunque una de ellas estorbaba, seguía haciendo la imagen sensual u provocativa…deseaba tomarle, poseerle, devorarle…aunque no de la manera convencional que aplicaba a sus víctimas. Era extraño. Demasiadas consideraciones para un extraño, un enemigo natural suyo.

Un lobo.

-Ah…Ah…-los jadeos lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Tras aplicar el seguro en la amplia puerta de su cuarto, apenas iluminado por velas, dejó el cuerpo del peli verde recostado en la cama; ahora, lucía su piel morena y rasposa, los músculos marcados, la cicatriz que atravesaba su cuerpo, su vientre plano y apetecible, el comienzo de su entrepierna; todo descubierto, en una pose erótica, que en algún momento podría haber asegurado no era lo su estilo por lo masculino que lucía…pero, al mismo tiempo, indefenso y a su merced.

Que contradictorios podían llegar a lucir los licántropos gracias a aquellas felpudas orejas y curiosa cola. Y pensar que en luna llena se convertían en bestias incontrolables. Shanks debía estar equivocado en cuanto a su información, no sería ya la primera ocasión.

Pero eso no importaba, por el momento. Iba a disfrutar plenamente del exquisito cuerpo de ese lobo; aprovecharse de que estaba en situaciones similares a la suya…sin enterarse que el poseer su cuerpo no le iba a resultar suficiente como para verse satisfecho.


	3. Unbelievable

Si, esta vez lo traje dos días despues de mi actualización :D!!! el siguiente tal vez sea para la proxima semana, tengo que concentrarme en actualizarlos todos =w=...En fin.

Espero que lo disfruten tambien este ^^!!

**WARING: **Este capítulo continene escenas lemmon. Si le disgusta, pare cuando comienze la zona '**OoOoOoOoO'**

-

**

* * *

**

-

**-  
**

Capítulo 2: **Unbelievable**

**-  
**

Una suave y amplia sonrisa se asomaba por entre sus labios mientras se paseaba por la inmensidad del bosque, caminando en dirección hacia donde el sol comenzaba a presentar sus primeros indicios de vida en aquella nueva mañana.

Deslizando los dedos por sus cabellos anaranjados, los peinó con ligereza, para acomodarse posteriormente el traje de cuero negro que vestía sobre su prodigiosa y delicada figura. Su cola felpuda, de combinación con sus cabellos, se meneaba al compás de sus caderas al caminar; mostrándose satisfecha y alegre de haber traído consigo a ser tan especial.

-N-Nami-san…-la dulce, tímida y melodiosa voz detrás suyo captó su atención, parando sus orejas en señal de alerta y volviéndose a ver a su cercana y preciosa amiga, quien se mostraba indecisa y confusa, por alguna razón en especial-¿estás segura de que será correcto ir a su casa a estas horas del día? Digo…es que…bueno, muchos son seres nocturnos y la luz les afecta, así que pensé que tal vez…que tal vez es mejor que volvamos más tarde.

-Tranquila, Vivi-animó la felina mientras se volvía a la chica que compartía su naturaleza, tomándole de la mano y captando su atención lo suficiente como para que distrajera su vista del suelo y la centrara en las orbes de la mayor-Si te sirve de consuelo, Sanji no está en casa, por lo que a ese tonto no se le ocurrirá salir precipitadamente de su cuarto para saludarte aunque perciba tu aroma; y Franky y Robin están en su habitación; además, las cortinas, que poseen un considerable grosor, están cerradas; no hay manera de que algún rayo de sol lastime a nuestros vampiros. Además, todos los demás somos seres que podemos vivir en un ambiente tanto diurno como nocturno.

Esto alentó a la minina menor, quien asintió sin mayores protestas y se dejó guiar por la mano que le jalaba. Vivi era una bella y joven doncella. De piel pálida como la de un vampiro, poseedora de una larga cabellera celeste que rozaba con facilidad sus glúteos; atractivas orejitas y cola que combinaban con el tono de sus cabellos; envidiables ojos marrones que se tornaban dorados al contraerse, labios rojos, jugosos y suaves, de remarcadas pero finas curvas, una envidia para demasiadas mujeres, considerada como la más hermosa…claro, después de la famosa Nami.

Ambas eran grandes y muy unidas amigas desde hacía años, pero para una princesa de su linaje como lo era Vivi, le prohibían el contacto con personas de otras manadas, más si se trataban de gatas callejeras como la pelirroja.

No fue sino hasta la aparición del cachorro de lobo, Luffy, que su mundo se expandió. No solo creó amistad con Nami, sino que también con una serie de especies con las que jamás creyó congeniar…claro, se había vuelto algo rebelde, puesto que no podía tratar con ellos sino escapaba de su palacio; pero valía la pena, les tenía un profundo cariño, en especial a la persona que tomaba de su muñeca en esos precisos instantes.

-Nami-san…-comenzó la chica, pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por un par de dedos que se posaron sobre sus labios precipitadamente.

-Tenemos demasiado tiempo de conocernos, Vivi. Llámame solamente Nami-corrigió la pelirroja, sonriéndole con mimo, a lo que la gatita asintió obediente y contenta; aunque apenada-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Crees…que los chicos se alegren de verme para la celebración de Halloween de ésta noche?

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó sin titubeos, dándole ánimos a la peli azul-todos te hemos extrañado bastante; se que se regocijarán de que pases un Halloween con nosotros, más porque es el primero al que asistes.

Esto, más una sonrisa de la felina, fueron suficientes para alentar a la menor en su encrucijada. Se sonrieron mutuamente, apretando la mano de la otra para continuar con su camino. La mansión se levantaba justo delante de sus ojos, pero lo que les extrañaba es que de ella salieran tres de los miembros de la manada.

Extrañadas, apresuraron el paso, haciendo que tanto el narizón hechicero como el pequeño reno parlante y el esqueleto con Afro se volvieran hacia ellas, soltando un alarido de sorpresa que las obligó a detener sus pasos, siendo embestidas por un ataque de abrazos por parte de los demás.

-¡Nami! ¡Ya regresaste!-exclamó Usopp después de que se separara de ellas-¡Qué sorpresa que hayas traído a Vivi-chan contigo!

-Es un gusto para mí el verlos también a ustedes, Usopp-kun, Chopper-kun, Brook-san-saludó propiamente la minina, con la alegría reflejada en sus facciones.

-¡NO! ¡Lo es para nosotros Vivi!-Chopper le había jalado de las ropas para que la joven le pusiera atención, haciéndole agrandar su sonrisa. Pero lo que le extrañó es ver al esqueleto estático, volviéndose a verle con preocupación.

-Brook-san… ¿Le sucede algo?

-Vivi-chan-empezó solemnemente el más alto del grupo, dando un paso hacia delante, adaptando una pose de caballero-¿Me dejas ver tus pant-?-eso fue suficiente para que saliera volando por los aires con cuatro marcas de garras gravadas en su cráneo, causando que los otros dos gritaran y corrieran horrorizados por la mirada intimidante de Nami, quien se había antepuesto a una muy roja Vivi.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decirte que no, Brook?-reprendió, pese a que no fuese a ella a quien le habían formulado la pregunta.

-¡YOHOHOHO~¡ Gomen, Gomen; perdí la cabeza-se excusó mientras desprendía su cabeza de su cuello, asustando, extrañamente a los otros dos mientras seguía riendo, sacando un suspiro resignado de Nami y unas pequeñas risitas de los labios de Vivi.

-Ah…desde temprano y ya con todo esto…de todas maneras, ¿Qué es lo que hacen fuera a estas horas del día? acaba de amanecer. ¿No se supone que deberían estar durmiendo?

-Es porque ayer fue luna llena-explicó el renito, recobrando la compostura-íbamos a buscar a Zoro, ya que no sabemos qué tan lejos pudo haber llegado esta vez.

-Es cierto…-secundó la peli azul, rozando su mentón con un dedo-Zoro-san y Luffy-kun recuperaron su verdadera forma ayer, ¿cierto…? Pero ¿Por qué sólo van por Zoro-san?

-Luffy está en una cita-interrumpió la pelirroja sin darle mayor importancia-con suerte lo veremos esta noche. Si es así, lo mejor será que les ayudemos, si Zoro se levanta de mal humor, lo más probable es que no puedan o quieran enfrentarse a él.

-¡GRACIAS NAMI!-exclamaron los tres al unísono mientras se abrazaban a las piernas de la mujer gato; ésta no hacía más que sacudirse y reprenderlos para sacárselos de encima; mientras que la menor reía, agradeciendo que desde temprano, la diversión comenzara.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Un gruñido provino de entre sus labios mientras se retorcía entre las sábanas de la cama, largando un perezoso y sonoro bostezo a la par que se espabilaba por completo, intentando abrir sus ojos para reconocer el sitio en el cual estaba. Aunque ciertamente se sintió extraño; comúnmente, durante su etapa completamente convertida, jamás terminaba dentro de un edificio, mucho menor todo acurrucado y cómodo…era obvio que no resultaba ser una cueva de las montañas pero…¿Entonces?

'¿Mi habitación?'-cuestionó para sus adentros, apretando los ojos y parpadeando mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad del cuarto. Pero no…no le resultaba conocido. Había un enorme y elegante candelabro sobre su cabeza, con tapices tan caros que era fácil reconocer su costo con echarles un pequeño vistazo.

Al ladear la cabeza a su izquierda, encontró más cosas antiguas, refinadas y caras dispersas ordenadamente por el enorme espacio, junto con sus ropas desgarradas y hechas gi…Un momento…¡¿A quién le pertenecían el otro par de cosas que estaban distribuidas por el suelo, junto a las suyas?! ¡¡Y no parecían precisamente las de una dama!!

Intentó colocarse de pie, pero un dolor punzante le caló desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta cualquier nervio o pelo en la parte más recóndita de su figura. Eso definitivamente no le daba un buen augurio, jamás le había dolido esa sección y no había razón o manera por la cual lo hiciera en esos momentos. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada…? ¿Qué fue todo aquello que no podía traer de vuelta a su memoria?

En un esfuerzo por pararse de la cama, apoyó su mano sobre algo suave y frío, que se contrarrestaba a la textura de sus ásperas y cálidas manos, al igual que a las finas mantas de seda que cubrían lo que restaba de su desnudez. Paró sus orejas alerta, girándose sin miramientos hacia donde provenía aquella sensación, abriendo los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa y retrocediendo al punto de caer de la cama, pero aun con el sonido del impacto, aquella persona no despertó.

Pero…no era tan sólo una persona: ¡Era un hombre! Y encima, ¡estaba completamente impregnado del aroma dulce y empalagoso de un vampiro!

Pero con ello no acabaron sus sorpresas…

Al haberse desplomado en el piso, jaló consigo aquellas mantas, sólo para descubrir que ese hombre atractivo, de piel marmolea, blanca, fría y cabellos negros estaba igualmente desnudo, con gotitas de un líquido transparente derramadas no muy lejos, mismas que se acumulaban en su vientre y…y…

Tragó duro, con el rostro rojo y el corazón palpitándole mucho más veloz que en cualquier otra situación ocurrida en su vida. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su cabeza quedara entre sus piernas, viendo como el mismo líquido que permanecía en su vientre y en la cama estaba seco y pegado en sus muslos, en cantidades muchos mayores…Eso no le gustaba. Definitivamente era algo que no debió haber pasado, que no recordaba…

-¿C-Cómo…?-murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin despegar sus ojos, nuevamente oscuros como la noche, del cuerpo que reposaba cómodamente sobre su lecho-¿Cómo es que llegué a terminar aquí…? ¿Cómo fue que todo…?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando una serie de imágenes pasaron por sus ojos tan rápidas como la luz. Todo en él se coloreó de rojo al haberlo traído a su cabeza…no podía creerlo. Sería más fácil de digerir si estuviese seguro de que fue obligado por ese hombre pero…pero en sus recuerdos, no parecía estar en contra de ello; más bien había actuado como un manso gatito, a pesar de que fuese su fase de lobo completo la que se adueñó de su cuerpo y mente.

Sin más, tomó sus prendas presuroso y salió de la habitación sin importarle que el ruido llegase a despertar a su acompañante o a los que vivieran en esa enorme casa. Salió de aquella casa, desnudo, sin nada más en su cabeza que lo que había hecho anoche…por más que intentaba sacarlas, insistían en quedarse; pero…¿en realidad estaba seguro que quería alejarlas…?

-¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABERME GUSTADO QUE UN HOMBRE ME HICIERA ESO?!-exclamó a todo pulmón, corriendo por entre la maleza, con la ropa entre las manos y reluciendo tan sólo sus caninas orejas de la cabeza. Todos los demás indicios de su transformación habían quedado atrás junto con la noche de luna llena.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-¿Hn…?-era extraño que se escuchara un escándalo por la mansión a esas horas de la mañana. Sabía que Juraquile no era el causante de los mismos pero, ¿entonces?

-¿Qué ocurre, Shanks…?-la voz somnolienta de Luffy captó toda la atención del vampiro pelirrojo, el cual sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza constantemente, haciendo un intento porque el chico regresara a dormir a su regazo, lo cual funcionaba efectiva y fácilmente-Ah…-bostezó, acunándose nuevamente en el regazo fresco de su amante.

-No es nada, Luffy-murmuró a su oído, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa complacida del chico, quien se rendía al sueño, tomando entre sus manos el collar de oro blanco grueso que le había obsequiado el vástago por la ocasión, pendiendo del mismo, un curioso dije hecho de zafiro; durmiéndose en segundos.

Shanks rió por lo bajo al ver lo fácil que era hacer feliz a Luffy. El menor no tenía gustos demasiado rebuscados o quisquillosos, siempre le había dicho que mientras fuese él quien se lo obsequiara, lo haría feliz. Pero esa baratija no era su verdadero obsequio, ese se lo daría una vez que la oscuridad haya caído de nuevo y los envolviese con su manto.

No pasaría de ese día. Estaba seguro.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-¡UF! Parece que esto nos va a llevar más tiempo de lo que teníamos planeado-el hechicero alzó en su mano un pañuelo, retirando cualquier rastro de fluidos corporales de su frente ante el cansancio que la tarea le acarreaba. Llevaban más de tres horas buscando al lucano mayor, pero no había rastros de su paradero. Los únicos indicios hallados fueron unos cuantos desastres, pero parecían haber sido ocasionados a comienzos de la noche-¿Creen que será mejor esperar a que él vuelva a casa? Digo, Zoro no es ningún niño.

-Sí, pero conociéndolo, no despertará por sí mismo hasta dentro de uno o dos días-intervino Chopper, retirando su sombrero rosado de su cabeza, buscando abanicarse con él para airearse un poco. A pesar de ser otoño, aquella mañana resultó ser demasiado calurosa-No habría problema que fuera otro día, pero…

-Hoy es noche de brujas-a completó Brook, investigando detrás de otro arbusto, estando no muy lejos de él la pequeña Vivi-Y encima, Vivi-chan ha venido a visitarnos a todos. El que Zoro-kun no esté la pondría a ella muy triste, ¿no creen? Y aunque a Zoro le falte caballerosidad, es de los hombres que no le gusta hacer sentir mal a una mujer que él aprecia.

A pesar de que su figura no lo mostrara, el esqueleto sonrió antes de lanzar su típica y graciosa carcajada, siendo secundado por los demás, que recuperaron la compostura para continuar con la búsqueda.

Silenciosamente, la peli azul los miró agradecida, ayudándolos en su tarea hasta caer en cuenta de lo estática que estaba la pelirroja.

-¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Nami?-Vivi se acercó a la felina, de cuyos ojos contraídos y orejas en alto daban indicios de que se mantenía alerta, sin apartar su mirada del frente, en un punto específico, por donde grandes estruendos comenzaban a hacer mella en el ambiente-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¡Usopp, Chopper, Brook!-exclamó, a lo que los tres se volvieron a ella, poniéndose alertas ante su reacción física-allí viene…Vivi, apártate-

La joven asintió, obedeciendo sin rechistar, dejando que los cuatro se colocaran en una posición estratégica mientras que los árboles, a la distancia, estaban siendo partidos en miles de pedazos. No entendió hasta que el objetivo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su nariz pudiere captar el indiscutible aroma que despedían los hombres lobo.

Pero… ¿no había quedado atrás el momento de locura del lucano la noche anterior?

Como ráfaga de viento, una figura se aproximaba hacia donde todos ellos que, al pasar a su costado, comenzó a ser frenada, primeramente, por una figura semi humana y peluda de nariz azul; para secundarle, estaba Brook, quien había ocupado su común acompañante, el bastón, para cerrarle el paso a la diestra; en su izquierda, Usopp había ocupado su báculo con extraña construcción de resortera; y, en la reta guardia, las garras de Nami se habían anclado a la carne del alborotador lucano y espadachín.

A pesar de que sus fasos fueran cortados, seguía moviéndose inquieto, cual poseso, apretando los ojos e intentando lanzarles zarpazos. Pero, a pesar de ello, ninguno se alejó. Tal vez no era esa su actitud de siempre, pero varias veces, cuando lo recogían tras su noche salvaje, adoptaba comportamientos similares.

-¡Suéltenme!-dictaminó sin desear separar sus párpados, con las mejillas adoptando un color carmesí curioso, del que los que le detenían por el frente se dieron cuenta, poseía-Tú… ¡Maldita gata! ¡Diles que me suelten!-mas, en respuesta, las garras se enterraron más en su carne, haciéndole volverse hacia atrás con su vista alterada, encontrando la apacible figura de la pelirroja.

-Tranquilízate, Zoro-murmuró, entre un pedido y una orden, ocasionando que poco a poco los músculos del lobo se relajaran, dándole la oportunidad a los demás de dejarlo en libertad-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Idiota? Nunca te portas así antes de que nosotros lleguemos a patearte el trasero para levantarte-desencajando sus uñas y manos del torso moreno, cruzándose de brazos, dejando que algunos pequeños chorritos de sangre mancharan las ropas mal puestas de su portador-¿Pasó algo?

-No-la rápida y severa respuesta les hizo dudar, en especial a la suspicaz felina, que se había cruzado de brazos tras sacudir de sus manos la sangre del espadachín-No me pasa nada en lo absoluto. No tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos, Nami.

Aunque no para todos, al menos para ella quedaba en claro que algo estaba perturbando a Zoro…pero, ¿qué fue lo suficientemente impresionante o terrible como para que alguien como ese lobo se alterase a tales grados?

Tanto Vivi como Usopp, Chopper y Brook miraban intercalada y curiosamente a los que sostenían la conversación. Es cierto que Zoro se estaba comportando extraño, pero el por qué seguía siendo un misterio que solo podía ser descubierto entrando en la mente del dueño.

Las miradas de su 'manada' comenzaban a alterar más sus pobres nervios, si es que aún quedaban algunos en paz. Con una de sus amplias manos, abarcó su rostro, cubriéndolo de cualquier intento del resto por verle. Estaba rojo, por completo; con una mirada incrédula, avergonzada y rabiosa a la vez. Lo había recordado todo…todo lo que pasó esa noche, con el hombre al que se encontró a su lado cuando abrió los ojos.

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**-  
**_

_Comparada con la común frialdad de la habitación, grandes olas de calor la sumergían en aquellos instantes, gracias a las dos figuras tendidas sobre la cama, inmersas en un contacto apasionado y duradero. Los fornidos y desesperados brazos del moreno encerraban con posesión la perfecta figura del hombre sobre de él, rodeándole el cuello y tomando su nuca para jalarlo hacia abajo, a lo que el mayor tampoco parecía mostrar ni una pizca de oposición en ello._

_Sus labios estaban humedecidos y carmesíes ante la intensidad y el tiempo de la actividad, las húmedas lenguas iban y venían dentro de la cavidad del otro, inmersos dentro de una guerra que ninguno deseaba perder, y de la que Mihawk acaparaba mayor terreno. Lamía con inusual deseo la mandíbula del lobo, repasaba sus largos y atractivos colmillos, parecidos a los propios durante la transformación ajena, tanteando su paladar, jugueteando con su lengua, provocando que el moreno sufriera de exquisitos espasmos debajo de su cuerpo._

_Lentamente se apartó del lobo, quien jadeaba y jalaba aire desesperadamente, a causa de la durabilidad del contacto; en cambio, él no necesitaba respirar, por lo que su porte de elegancia y nata sensualidad seguía en pie._

_Mientras que su acompañante alimentaba sus pulmones con grandes bocanadas de aire, él no perdía el tiempo. Su rostro se escondió en la curvatura de aquel exquisito y moreno cuello, consintiendo a besos la clavícula de donde anteriormente había sustraído algo de sangre. Besos, mordidas, lamida, una tras otra; moviendo sus amplias manos por el torso caliente y moreno, atraído ante la extensa cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho desde uno de sus hombros hasta el costado contrario._

_Los suspiros y jadeos de Zoro era todo lo que lograba escucharse en el cuarto, además del rechinido de la cama ante todos sus movimientos. Las manos expertas del oji dorado se concentraban en memorizar cada línea de su cuerpo, delineando los músculos de sus pectorales, de sus brazos…_

_Pero lo que más pareció llamarle la atención en aquel extenso torso fueron los alzados y excitados pezones, que se ponían cada vez más y más duros cuando deslizaba sus dedos por ellos. Fue tanto su entretenimiento con ellos que desplazó sus labios hasta la misma sección, mordisqueándolos, asomando su lengua para probarlos, succionándolos como si de sangre se tratara; trayendo como consecuencia gemidos sonoros y constantes de la boca del lobo._

_Tanta era la distracción de Zoro que no cayó en cuenta de donde estaban sus manos o que era lo que hacían hasta que sus pantalones, o lo que quedaba de ellos, fueron a parar fuera de su cuerpo, acumulado con el resto de las prendas de ambos, dispersas en el suelo. Su erección, palpitante y gruesa era frotada con tortuosa lentitud con la de su captor; podía sentir como es que ésta aparentaba ser más amplia que la suya…ignorando su parte consiente en donde terminaría por entrar._

_Sus carnes fueron masturbadas al mismo ritmo y tiempo, por una sola de las manos amplias de Mihawk, mordisqueando la sensible oreja, tanteando con impaciencia el pequeño agujerito virgen hasta el momento._

_Pese a que la esencia del lucano fuera esparcida entre los vientres de ambos poco después de haberle comenzado a masturbar, él seguía sin correrse…tenía la idea de que lo haría solo después de haber desvirginado aquel cuerpo, al menos, por la parte trasera._

_Sin previo aviso le dio la vuelta, dejándole apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, como al tipo de criatura en la que estaba convertido durante esa noche. Incapaz de saber su situación, dejando atrás su razón, el espadachín se inclinó hacia delante, dejando su trasero al vista y disposición del vampiro, quien le tomó de las caderas y dirigió su erección al pequeño orificio, penetrándolo sin previo aviso, lenta y cuidadosamente; aunque no por ello le fuese a restar el dolor que le causaba. El peli verde gruñó ante el dolor, apretando su cola a la pierna del oji dorado y bajando las orejas mientras hundía las garras en las tersas sábanas. En un comienzo, fue todo lo que su cuerpo lograba asimilar, pero cuando Mihawk comenzó a moverse, poco a poco su piel se expandió y se abría paso deseoso del invasor, inclusive ayudándole a hundirse más y más en sus entrañas…_

_Descontrolados por el goce, su pequeño y lento vals se fue transformando a una estruendosa y cambiante sinfonía, donde las embestidas iban y venían a ritmos inhumanos por momentos, y dulces o considerados en otros. Tras varias experimentaciones de posiciones, ambos terminaron desplomados entre las sábanas. Sucios, sudados y cansados, entrelazando sus dedos con el que estaba a su costado, permaneciendo abrazados para compartir la calidez y frialdad que les caracterizaba a cada uno, hasta convertir sus temperaturas en una 'humana'. A pesar de que todo había sido placer por placer, una conexión se había formado…una que no les permitiría quedarse conformes con una sola ocasión, o con la simple pertenencia del cuerpo del otro._

_-Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto-una voz varonil y exquisitamente elegante penetró por sus oídos, haciéndole estremecer a pesar de que 'todo' había acabado-menos el escuchar el palpitar de alguien sin que deba de matarla._

_El cuerpo de Zoro se acunó en los brazos del vampiro, cerrando sus ojos sin poder aguantar el sopor que se adueñaba de sus ojos, cómodo pese a que la figura que le tomaba fuera tan fría como una piedra. No quería pensar en nada, pero le fue imposible asimilar lo bien que cabía en esa 'cuna' hecha para él._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-la voz somnolienta alertó a Mihawk, quien hasta entonces no había logrado escuchar palabra alguna del lobo. Sonrió, sin saber la razón por la cual la hizo, preparándose para dormir, ante el próximo amanecer._

_-Juraquile Mihawk, ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Zoro…Roro…-antes de terminar, quedó profundamente dormido, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el vampiro mostrase una de aquellas extrañas e inusuales sonrisas en sus labios, despejando sus cabellos del rostro moreno, mientras se daba cuenta de que la cabellera ajena regresaba a ser corta y su cola se perdía en alguna parte de su cuerpo._

_-Entonces, descansa. Zoro…-No fue mucho después de aquel suave arrullo que él terminó rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio, no teniendo la intención de levantarse hasta que llegase de nuevo la noche. ¿Quién lo creería…? A pesar de ser un hombre lobo, la experiencia sexual que compartieron fue mucho más grata de lo que había experimentado con cientos de mujeres en el pasado._

_Vaya ironía…_

_-  
_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**_

Tan sólo recordarlo le estaba alterando. No tanto porque tuviese sexo con un vampiro; sino por haberlo disfrutado…y por pensar, en esos momentos de conciencia, que deseaba experimentar sus caricias una vez más…sin el efecto de su frenesí o de la mordida que seguía marcada en su cuello…

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
